


Lay Me Down Gently

by Sethrine



Series: Commissioned Works [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: “I’ve been eager to do that all day,” he confessed when pulling away, smiling just on the side of cheekily at the dazed look on your face.“Is, ah…is that, you know, the only thing? That you’ve been eager to do, that is,” you voiced, attempting at being teasing, but sounding more nervous than anything.“There are a few things, perhaps,” he answered, and though he was able to say so with conviction, you could see in the pink of his cheeks that you had flustered him greatly by your own words. There was accomplishment in that, at least, and it had you smiling and leaning up to kiss him just as sweetly.A commission for the lovely Fivetail!





	Lay Me Down Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/gifts).



> This is a commission for the positively lovely FiveTail, and it takes place in our upcoming high school au, Curriculum Vita(l)e! Thank you so much for commissioning me, dear! It’s always a delight, and my too much gene likes to kick in something fierce with your ideas.
> 
> **Important Note:** While this is written in a high school setting, both V and the Reader are of-age, consenting individuals, despite them being students. If you are unable to grasp this information, please turn away, as this may not be the hot tamale of a fic you’re looking for.

The moment wasn’t planned, neither you nor V having figured there would be any modicum of privacy to be had, once you made it back to his house. There was some studying to do for next week’s big test, anyways, and his place was much closer to the school than yours was. Besides that, you adored his wacky little family, the endless teasing from his uncle and the vigilant, almost imposing presence of his father (who only meant well, of course, and was actually rather lovely, once you got to talking to him without feeling your life was in peril from just his stare).

Oddly enough, no one seemed to be home when you arrived, of which was confirmed by a hastily scrawled note on the kitchen island –Dante’s penmanship, V was quick to point out- proclaiming both uncle and father had some business to take care of and wouldn’t be home until late. Nero, too, hadn’t come home, though you knew before leaving school grounds that he had rugby practice as well as plans to hang out with Kyrie soon after.

It was only natural progression, then, that V pulled you to him and leaned in to scramble your brain with a stupidly sweet kiss, lips gentle and firm and lingering for much longer than just a quick little declaration of his affection for you should have without being on the side of indecent.

“I’ve been eager to do that all day,” he confessed when pulling away, smiling just on the side of cheekily at the dazed look on your face.

“Is, ah…is that, you know, the only thing? That you’ve been eager to do, that is,” you voiced, attempting at being teasing, but sounding more nervous than anything

“There are a few things, perhaps,” he answered, and though he was able to say so with conviction, you could see in the pink of his cheeks that you had flustered him greatly by your own words. There was accomplishment in that, at least, and it had you smiling and leaning up to kiss him just as sweetly.

Your simple kiss turned into more of a complex one, with tongues tangling and hands grabbing at each other through the simmering heat that both of you shared. It was hardly a wonder you soon found yourself in the comfort of his room, door closed despite the empty house, giddily excited for no other reason than for just being with each other.

Your blazer was shed quickly, but it was the only thing V seemed patient enough to allow, as he was quick to whisk you onto the bed, pulling you into his lap with near trembling hands against your thighs. He lingered there for a long time, even as you continued kissing rather vehemently, his long fingers stroking at the exposed skin not covered by your pleated skirt or thigh-high stockings. It was a wonder the fabric stayed put, considering the heft of your thighs, but it apparently made them all the more enticing to V as he stroked at the edge of the stockings, fingers just barely dipping between.

V touching you, alone, was enough to make him damn near _whimper_ against your lips, the sound alarmingly pleasing to your ears.

He remained idle in his exploration, content with stroking against your skin even as you moved your kisses down the lovely pale expanse of his neck, fingers clumsily rucking up his dress shirt and sweater vest so that you could press your palms against his bare torso. His skin was smooth, and the tiny little hitches in his breath were more than expected when your palms passed over the expanse of it.

Your fiery kisses against him began to gentle after some time, and when you pulled back to gaze into those lovely green eyes you so enjoyed, you were struck with just how much you really were falling for him. V was gazing at you adoringly, one of his hands coming up to push some of your hair behind your ear as he smiled gently, and your heart nearly leapt out of your chest at the small action.

Oh, God, but you loved him.

“H-hey, V? I think…I think I’m ready,” you voiced, stammering even as you were sure your words were true.

For a brief moment, V looked confused by what you meant, and it was rather sweet that he was more than content with having you like you were, with kisses and little touches and imposing on nothing more. Even sweeter was the look of realization upon his face when you reiterated your statement, putting a much heavier emphasis on your words.

“Oh,” he said simply, flushed cheeks coloring even further. “ _Oh_ , you mean…and you’re certain that you’re ready?”

“Well, yeah. I mean…i-if you wanted to. If you are, then I’m ready. I want to.”

V’s gaze never left yours as you did your best to voice what you wanted, knowing you were just as flustered as he was. It was a lot to take in, and so suddenly, too, but everything about that moment was just right. There’s wasn’t anything special about the day or the place, but it felt special to you, and you hoped that maybe V was feeling the same way.

The kiss he shared with you next was answer enough, but he was sure to voice his desire to you as soon as he pulled away.

“It would be my utmost pleasure.”

From that point, everything felt more surreal. Rough hands and heated kisses were building up to something more, and the reality of the situation had you aching in the most decadent of ways.

Wandering fingers found their way up your skirt in a very short amount of time, and the gasp you let loose was silenced by V’s want to devour you whole with his kisses. When he finally did pull away, you were immediate in hiding your face in the crook of his neck, a keening breath leaving you as wicked, talented fingers pushed aside cotton panties in order to delve into the heat of your body.

“I have you, my little lion,” he murmured against your ear, the same comfort he was always ready to grace your ears with when he was on the giving end of your pleasurable escapades. All the same, you were moaning against him at the sentiment, thighs trembling and hips moving of their own accord against his hand.

Maybe it was your perception of the moment, anticipation of what was to come, but you were nearing that precipice much quicker than you ever had before. V’s constant reassurances and gentle praises into your ear were helping you along, that familiar tingling growing and growing, and before you knew it, your orgasm was washing over you, sending your nerve endings alight with sensation and forcing a near-shout to pass your lips as you clung to the very thing keeping you grounded and sending you soaring.

When you were more aware of your surroundings, breaths coming out in short pants against V’s neck, you pulled back a bit and looked at him with a stunned, confused expression.

“V? I…I thought we-?”

A startled shout escaped you as your position was suddenly flipped, your back landing on the soft bedding rather gently as V towered over you with every bit the look of a predator capturing his prey. His eyes were blown wide, beautiful green obscured by dark pupils and lusty intentions. He pressed his body against yours, hips grinding down, and you were _very_ aware of just how eager your boyfriend still was.

“I wanted to please you, first,” he said, and you were aware of the rasp to his voice, the utterly wrecked quality it possessed just from having given you pleasure, “and now that I have, I’m afraid I’m much too eager to continue, if you’ll still have me.”

You took a page from his book and tangled your fingers into his hair, pulling him down into a sultry kiss that made clear your want for him. He reacted by all but sinking against you, body pressed as close as was possible as his hips continued their eager grinding against your own. The motion was sending little frissons of pleasure throughout your sensitive body, tiny little shocks that had your legs trembling once more.

V’s hands were all over you once more, large palms skirting across your still-clothed breasts and giving them a squeeze before continuing farther and farther downward. There was a moment he pulled away, albeit reluctantly, from your kisses to hike your skirt up about your hips, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of your breathless form, much to your embarrassment.

Slowly, he reached for your underwear, pulling at the sides and carefully removing them from your stocking-clad legs. That he was making a conscious effort to leave your stockings in place had you blushing anew, hands coming up and balling against your eyes in an expected mix of bashfulness and eager anticipation. He chuckled lightly, but the reassuring pressure of his hands squeezing at your thighs was comforting and familiar.

The next few moments were a blur in your hazy mind. There was the clinking sound of V’s belt, followed by the zipper and a shaky sigh. There was warmth against you, the heat of intimate joining that had you arching up and gasping out, of which had V fumbling for a moment, if the misguided heat of his cock against your bare leg was anything to go by. You giggled lightly at that before your breath caught in your throat, the pressure of his entry an overwhelming sensation for what felt like forever until he was, finally, utterly still against you.

Your hands were removed from your face with gentle prodding, fingers suddenly entangled with long, elegant ones. Almost blearily, you opened your eyes to find V hovering above you, his hair a dark veil around you, shielding your view from everything but him.

“Are you alright, my lion?” he asked, voice just above a whisper as his hands flexed against yours in a gentle squeeze. It took a moment for you to gather your senses, but you squeezed back reassuringly, smile shaky and warm.

“I’m…I’m good. You have me, right? And I have you, too.”

That answer earned you a languid kiss that nearly stole your breath in the best of ways.

After a moment, V pulled back, lips barely brushing yours, and gave a slow thrust of his hips forward. Your reaction was immediate, a quiet gasp and the fluttering of your lashes. He tested the motion once more, pulling back slowly and thrusting against you, earning the same reaction. The groan V let loose was positively sinful, the sound causing you to clench around him as he started a steady pace that stuttered several times in its creation.

The sensations weren’t much, at first, just a smooth glide from within that felt _right_ , and the longer V continued to move against you, the more you were beginning to _feel_. You shifted your legs after a few minutes, knees coming up as you used one leg to wrap around V and pull him closer, and suddenly, you were keening high in your throat at the shocks of pleasure zipping up your spin.

V groaned and began moving faster, his head dropping to your shoulder as little pants escaped his lips. He let go of one of your hands to grab at your hip, and you were quick to keep him close by threading your shaking fingers in his dark tresses once more. The new angle, coupled with V’s need to move just a bit faster, just a bit harder, had you gasping and moaning incomprehensible things.

“P-ple-…please, I… _V_!”

You didn’t know what it was you wanted, but V was agreeing with you, regardless, little punched out sounds and an affirming chorus of, “Yes… _yes_!”

At some point, you had abandoned holding his hand in favor of wrapping your arms around him, trembling fingers gripping at the back of his blazer, his hair, back to his blazer as you tried to find some semblance of an anchor.

V was not lost on the sentiment, his long arms coming around your body to pull you close as his hips clumsily continued, not really pulling out anymore, but continuing to grind in jerky motions. The movement brought on a whole new slew of pleasure, a new form of stimulation against your clit that had you nearly seeing stars and shouting your praises. Your noises egged him on, had V groaning and kissing sloppily at your neck as his short nails dug into the fabric of your dress shirt.

It wasn’t clear what sent you over the edge, but the pleasure was insurmountable. Your very being trembled and exposed itself in that moment, your mind reaching a place of nirvana as V laid you open from the inside out. For a good long minute, you were barely aware of much else but the thrumming of your body and how it seemed to continue forever.

V was still moving against you when you were more present to the moment, his groans desperate as his bony hips stuttered into yours incessantly. Your fingers were still in his hair, his mouth still against your skin, and it was perfect.

“I’ve got you, V,” you murmured, pressing kisses to his face and giving light, overstimulated little noises that seemed to finally get him where he needed.

With a shout, he tensed against you, teeth unintentionally digging into your shoulder and forcing a short cry from your lips. A new sensation of warmth flooded your insides, and it was all you could do not to tremble delightedly at the thought. As it was, V was trembling enough for you, overwhelmed by the feeling of your body joined with his.

For several long minutes, there was nothing more than the sound of your labored breaths and the pounding of your hammering heart slowing into a steady beat within your chest.

When V finally lifted his face from your shoulder, his lovely gaze met yours with a look of absolute adoration, an almost dopey smile playing at his impossibly plush lips. It was such a different expression that you didn’t ever recall seeing, but you were more than eager to recreate as often as you could.

“That was…unexpected,” he said, voice laced with fatigue and a hint of amusement.

You couldn’t help but laugh, the action apparently contagious enough to have V chuckling above you.

“Definitely unexpected,” you countered, fingers gentle as they pushed the hair from his sweaty forehead, “but it felt right.”

V hummed in agreement, leaning over you once more to place sweet, gentle kisses against your lips. This time, there wasn’t any rush to the sweet caresses, tongues prodding lips and exploring each other with no real goal other than because you could.

Unplanned, but perfect, nonetheless.


End file.
